Dawn of Flight
by Zaehlas
Summary: Sequel / One-Shot in furor1's Dawn of a New Day fanfic.  Please read that one first.  SparkleDash, RarityJack.  Relatively clean, but rating due to minor intimate scenes.  No lemons.


Dawn of Flight

This MLP:FiM fanfiction is inspired by Dawn of a New Day, written by furor1 over on deviantArt. It is written and posted with permission from furor1. Please read his before reading mine, or some stuff may confuse you. It happens after DoND, although I'm going to be vague about the time. Use your imagination!

My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic is copyright and owned by Hasbro. All characters are created by Lauren Faust. No money is planned or intended by this fanfiction.

_Rainbow Dash x Twilight Sparkle_

-~~~~mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim~~~~-

The vibrant purple pony with a sparkling star mark that glittered on her flank lay comfortably on her side while the Autumn breeze blew through her mane. She was on top of one of the nearby hills not far from Ponyville. There was a book half open in front of her, but she hadn't even glanced at it in over an hour as her eyes traced the sky above. It was getting late in the evening, and finally dark enough that she had a hard time tracking the sky blue and slightly purple streak that was performing loop after loop above her. Even if she lost sight of that incredibly cute streak, she suspected that she would know exactly where it was in the heavens above.

Twilight Sparkle was in love, and had never been more happy or content in her life.

The incredibly cute streak of blue and purple turned out to be a pegasus pony, flying at breakneck speeds in circles. Both her mane and tail were rainbow colored and although the cloud and rainbow lightning mark on her flank stood out, it didn't compare to the glittering darker purple feathers scattered throughout her wings. At her highest speeds she used to stream a rainbow behind her. Now, when she did the same the purple feathers in her wings left trails of sparkling stars mixing in with the rainbow trail that looked suspiciously like a certain mark on the flank of the filly watching her from below. Every loop and twirl had her eyes focused not the the sky ahead of her, but on the dark purple spot below.

Rainbow Dash was in love, and had never been more happy or content in her life.

-~~~~mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim~~~~-

Back in Ponyville, four close filly friends were gathered inside Sugarcube Corner awaiting the arrival of their last two friends, to make the group complete. That didn't mean the party hadn't started, it just wasn't in full swing yet. None of them were worried, as the relationship between their friends hadn't hurt any of them. All of the ponies had their own jobs, and still spent about the same amount of time together. The other four did snicker some at how Dash and Twilight found so many excuses to make their work and free time coincide.

"They're prolly gonna be a few minutes late y'all. Dash was telling me earlier she had'ta practice this evening to stretch out her wings a mite more," Applejack was saying.

"And you know that means we know where Twilight is!" interjected Pinkie Pie, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"They will be here," Fluttershy whispered from the side, "They promised."

"I know my dear. Do pass me another of your scrumptious cupcakes, would you Pinkie? I know I must watch my gorgeous figure, but someone has hinted to me they might not mind a little more of my figure," Rarity said firmly while lowering her eyelashes and glancing seductively at a certain pony. Applejack bowed her head and blushed heavily while the other two giggled uncontrollably.

-~~~~mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim~~~~-

It had gotten dark enough that Twilight almost missed the the rainbow streak leaving it's last loop and speeding towards the ground. Leveling off in a course straight towards Twilight, Dash slowed down a lot, but Twilight didn't have enough time to scramble onto her hooves before...

CRASH!

Dash wrapped her forelegs and wings tightly around Twilight as they tumbled end over end down the hill, until coming to a sudden stop, Rainbow Dash on top and clasping Twilight protectively.

"Um, oops?" Dash said sheepishly, while Twilight shook the stars from around her head.

"I would be more cross with you, if that wasn't the fourth time you've pulled that trick on me." Twilight tried to retort, but a smile tugging at her muzzle. She inhaled heavily, nuzzling Dash's neck, her tongue licking at Dash's coat and the young pegasus's scent and taste almost overwhelming her.

Dash gave a surprised look and started to try to scramble up, but Twilights forelegs clasped her shoulders strongly, "Eww! I'm all sweaty and stuff. I thought.. mmmh," she broke off her protestations as Twilight's tongue had found a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear, and shivers were marching their way down her spine.

"But I don't mind you however you are," Twilight whispered softly, and gasped a little followed by a short squeak as Dash returned the favor, her tongue naturally drawn to Twilight's ear, only worming it's way inside where she knew Twilight was very sensitive.

Both ponies lay clasped together, moaning for minute or two while they explored each other's faces and necks with some familiarity. Although it was steamy making out (almost literally, as with all of Dash's exercise, steam was literally rising from her flanks and mane in the rapidly cooling air), neither had yet felt comfortable going any further. They both saw the relationship as something that would bloom fully over years and felt no need to rush into anything further yet.

Twilight sighed softly and whispered, "you are much nicer after you've had a bath, though, and I think we had one planned right after..."

"PINKIE'S PARTY!" they both exclaimed loudly.

"Cloud droppings!" shouted Rainbow Dash at the same time Twilight Sparkle growled, "Hornworms!"

They scrambled and started to head back to Ponyville at a full gallop, the almost forgotten book sprouted a glow, and zipped it's own way after the two.

-~~~~mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim~~~~-

The four friends startled at the fast knocking at the front door to Sugarcube Corner.

"SparkleDash!" exclaimed Pinkie which had the other three giving a strange look to their hyperactive friend. She jumped over to the door and swung it open.

Twilight and Dash both stood outside the door, their sides heaving and sweat streaking their manes and coats. Twilight had a quizzical look on her face as when the door opened she thought she had heard Fluttershy squeak out "SparkleDash?" but it was covered up by much giggling from within. Dash had a horrified look on her face, with huge eyes as she spluttered out.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! We're so..."

THWACK!

Dash got knocked over by a speeding book as the glow faded from around it.

"Dash! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" exclaimed Twilight as she nuzzled her partner. Pinkie Pie blinked twice and fell over laughing as the rest of the crowd rushed to the door.

"Ah y'all allright? What happened?"

"Oh my dearies, is everything ok?"

"Rainbow Dash?"

Dash blinked and stood up. "Did anyone get the Dewey Decimal number of the library that ran me over?" as she shook her head to straighten her eyes. Twilight was pushing up under one of her wings, while Fluttershy, having squeezed past the laughing Pinkie was under the other. Everyone trooped inside to get Dash to a seat while Pinkie recovered and closed the door, still giggling occasionally.

Dash got her head cleared and everyone had a good laugh when they realized no one was hurt. Both Twilight and Dash tried to apologize, but the other fillies wouldn't hear anything of it.

"Ya'll have somethin' special, and even with that, we're still yer dog gone friends, and you show it to us every day. We ain't gonna hold it 'gainst ya if you need a few minutes of alone time."

"I trust you can see we all understand that," Rarity replies while smiling and leaning against Applejack.

Everyone burst out into more giggles and Pinkie jumped into the middle of them, standing on her hind legs in a dramatic pose, "This means two things! One, time to really get this party started, and two, get out the good drinks!"

The girls all squealed as crates of hard cider floated out, and the music started back up.

-~~~~mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim~~~~-

Dash and Twilight leaned against each other as they stumbled back towards the library.

"Ooooh, I think I had teeeeensy, tiiiiiny bit too much," Dash moaned as Twilight giggled again, trying to steer them both back on coarse.

Eventually, with much plodding around, and a few stumbles they were standing in front of the door to the huge library tree. The door opened revealing one tiny little dragon, his eyes rolling up as he took in the two disheveled ponies in front of the library.

"You girls are gonna be the death of me! Do you know what time it is?" Spike grumbled.

"Sorry Spike," Twilight sighed, while Dash just hiccuped.

"It's OK. Just get in here," Spike complained, while herding the two girls up the stairs to Twilight's room.

Soon, both fillies were in the bed, and spike had drawn a blanket over them, snorting to himself while shaking his head. He blew the candles out and left to his own bed.

Before either drifted off to sleep, they blearily looked at each other, smiling.

"Good night, my Rainbow Dash. I love you," whispered Twilight.

"I love you too," responded Dash. "But, I did remember something at the party, and wanted to tell you before I forgot."

"Hmmmm?" Twilight replied, her eyes drooping a little more.

"You told me once that your magic couldn't make you fly."

"Mmmmhmmm."

"But you made Rarity fly. Once."

"Oh.. Hmmmyeah. I don't thinkshhhsame..." Twilight tried to whisper, her eyes almost closed.

"I still love you," Dash barely breathed, but as she closed her eyes, one tear leaked out. Soon both were fast asleep.

-~~~~mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim~~~~-

Twilight woke and groaned as the sunlight invaded her home, crept into her bed, and proceeded to try and poke both her eyes out with a sharp screwdriver. Dash was still next to her, snoring, covered with almost all the blankets, and all but one pillow. She rolled out of bed with a thud, and slowly crawled down the stairs. Her horn shimmered lightly and a mug zoomed in from the kitchen, coffee already steaming in it. She downed one cup, strong and black, and sent the mug back for a refill. As her brain started to creak slowly, she remembered some faint swimming images of soaring above the ground, with Rainbow Dash's laughter ringing beside her.

Thinking back, she remembered when Dash had won her Best Young Flyer in Equestria award, and had realized she almost had forgotten the wings she made for Rarity. A sharp pain pierced her head again, and a book titled "Home Remedies for the Resourceful Unicorn" flew down in front of her as the second cup of coffee joined her. This one she sipped slowly as the book flipped from page after page until she found the one she was looking for. Her horn gathered a bit more light and streamers flowed down to caress her forehead. She noticed a note in Spike's bed which she didn't read but assumed he would be helping either Rarity or Princess Celestia today.

"Ah. So much better. Now, let me see. I don't know if it's possible, but," Twilight muttered to herself as she glanced up at the lump snoring away in her bed. Her eyes softened, and a look of determination filled her face. She stood up straighter. "This will take more coffee."

-~~~~mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim~~~~-

Rainbow Dash rolled over, and realized her mistake too late. Bright light burned across her eyeballs, even though they were closed. She groaned and rolled out of the bed, trying to cover her face. Waiting for the room to stop spinning, she heard a rhythmical thudding sound. She opened one eye to glance down at the middle of the library. Twilight was there, surrounded by books.

"Hello, sleepyhead! Coffee?" Twilight smiled at her as a glowing mug floated up to greet her. Dash grinned and started sipping generous amounts of the hot drink, this cup laden with sugar, like her partner knew she liked. It didn't take her long to join her friend down in the midst of the fluttering books. Both of them sat quietly sipping coffee for several minutes while Dash woke up. She saw small tendrils leak from her friend's horn and felt her headache disappear. They leaned into each other, sighing and just enjoying each other's presence.

Twilight glanced over to her friend, with a guilty look on her face, "I remember a vague dream last night, and I think it was sparked by something you said. It wasn't until this morning that I remembered about Rarity's wings."

Dash lowered her eyes, "Yeah, about that. I was drunk, and probably shouldn't have mentioned it. I thought you were asleep already."

Twilight's face brightened, "No! It's perfectly fine. Maybe more than fine! I don't know if it will work, but I think I found it." Two books drifted up while the rest closed and stacked themselves around the two fillies. "I found the spell I used on Rarity. It says that specifically it can only be used on a friend, but never on one's self. However, this more ancient tome mentions in passing that love is a more powerful magic than friendship, and sometimes the limitations of spells may be broken through the power of true love."

Dash's eyes kept getting wider. "Wow, are you sure?", then she turned her head to the side, "of course you are, I mean you're Twilight Sparkle. You wouldn't tell me if you weren't sure." Dash lowered her eyes again.

"Do you even want to try this? I mean, last time you said you could barely do it once."

"I trust you Dash," Twilight breathed while leaning in to nuzzle her head back up again. "As long as you stay with me."

"Oh... OK," the filly responded while blushing, and both leaned together for a tender kiss.

"Just give me a few hours to prepare."

-~~~~mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim~~~~-

The books were mostly cleared up and back on the shelves. Twilight had spent another hour researching old books just in case she was wrong. Both fillies were excited though, and she finally couldn't wait any longer.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

Twilight leaned her head down as she started to concentrate. Dash was only a few feet away as her horn glowed brighter and brighter. Twilight's entire body started glow, and huge ribbons of magic began to swirl around her legs, lifting her up a few feet into the air. Tighter and tighter her eyes squinted, and her horn was glowing unbelievably brightly now.

Dash had flapped her wings a few times to keep up with her, but frowned when she saw that the ribbons weren't swirling around her as fast, and a few of them looked like they had tears in them. The muscles in Twilight's neck were cords as she strained more and more, but the spell didn't seem to be moving any farther. She flapped closer until the ribbons of magic were tickling her wings and her face was just inches from her loved one.

"Twilight Sparkle, " she whispered, "I love you."

She stretched her neck out and kissed the gorgeously cute filly, pushing the love she felt for her into the kiss, and watched as Twilight's eyes snapped open, and then filled with a blinding bright light.

The ribbons of magic reached a new crescendo of light and music. They exploded around the room, and swiftly wrapped tightly around both ponies, bright white light sinking into Twilight's body, as Dash clasped all her legs and both her wings around her tightly. She was instinctively trying to protect her loved one from what she felt was magic gone wrong, but felt an even closer connection to the bookworm that she adored. The stupendously bright explosion that happened next was the last thing she remembered before passing out,

-~~~~mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim~~~~-

Luna glanced up from her bed, startled awake even though it was midday. She saw her sister at a table and chair next to the window. A dropped scroll next to her indicated her sister must have been reading and was also startled by the huge pulse of magic that had swept through the castle.

"What was that, my sister?"

Celestia glanced over at Luna, a startled expression in her eyes. "I don't know, little sister."

-~~~~mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim~~~~-

Dash groaned and tried to move. Something shifted near her, and it felt like she was buried. She twisted her flank a bit more, and heard books falling down around her. Finally, heaving upwards with a huge push of her forelegs, she felt her head break the piles of books she must have been buried under. She shook her head to clear it some, and glanced around and the sheer mess of every single book blown off the shelving and piled in disorder throughout the room.

She managed to clamber her way to the top of the pile and then started to shift the books around.

"Twi? Honey? Are you ok?"

She heard another pile halfway across the room shift slightly

Dash flapped her wings and rushed over to the pile, using her muzzle and hooves to move books around until Twilight's head popped up. Her mane was disheveled and she was doing her best impression of Derpy Whooves as she groaned. Glancing around the library, she sighed heavily as Dash kept shifting more books to uncover her.

"I guess it didn't work," she whined and tears formed in her eyes.

Then she heard a gasp from her friend.

"Um, I wouldn't say that."

Twilight looked to her left at the partially exposed wing that definitely didn't belong to her friend. Her mind froze as she lifted it up and looked at it closely. It wasn't anything like Rarity's had been. Instead of a gossamer butterfly wing, it looked to be made of real bone, flesh and feathers. The feathers were dark purple, matching her coat closest to her body, and kept changing colors to become a full rainbow along the entire wingspan. The only thing marring it being a perfect rainbow was a yellow lightning bolt right in the middle of the brightest sky blue that matched Dash's coat perfectly. She lifted her wing and saw that the design was repeated on the underside.

While Twilight was spellbound by the wing now attached to her, Dash had finished moving enough books to uncover an identical wing on the other side.

"Oh my Twilight... they are so beautiful," Dash breathed as she moved around to Twilight's front and nuzzled her neck.

"I don't believe it," she cried as tears started streaming down her face. She turned to Dash and kissed her fully on the lips. "Is this a dream?"

"Only one way to find out, bookworm!" Dash smirked as she pulled Twilight up and pushed her towards the door.

Twilight was stumbling heavily, and had trouble keeping her balance even after she was outside and the books were out from underhoof.

"OK, gotta walk before we can fly," Dash exclaimed as she started to walk her friend in circles helping her keep her balance.

The two spent a good part of the afternoon, first walking, then running, soon practicing tumbles and falls. "I think you are ready for your first flight," Dash said confidently.

"I don't know," Twilight responded. "I mean, the balloon, and flying with you carrying me, and even Cloudsdale, all seem so different. Plus, I don't know how long they will last. The spell is only supposed to be for three days, and ..."

Dash interrupted her with another quick kiss. "I'm not worried, Twilight. You'll be fine, it just takes a bit of practice. Besides, you've got the best flyer ever to catch you if you fall. And I promise, I'll always be there to catch you if you fall," Dash ended the response with another kiss the got deeper the longer it lasted. Finally both fillies broke apart and took deep breaths.

"OK. Thanks. I was starting to babble again, wasn't I?"

"Eeyup!" Dash squeaked, trying to imitate Big Macintosh on his best day.

They both broke into giggles, and finally Twilight spread her wings and gave them a good flap. She fell on her face.

"Uuuuh.. lets start out with a good run and soar first."

The two fillies ran together, and spread their wings. Flapping gently, Twilight only had eyes for Dash until Dash grinned and glanced down. They were both over fifty feet in the air. Twilight gasped and broke her flapping rhythm. The inevitable fall started, until Dash swept under Twilight and guided her back on coarse.

"By Celestia, FLAP!"

Twilight resumed flapping and soon Dash was next to her again. Her heart rate slowed down and she calmed herself, taking in the wonder of the ground below. She lost herself looking at Ponyville spread out to one side, and AppleBuck Seasons sprawling out to the distance. Her confidence grew as Dash guided her into circles, changing altitude, speeding up and slowing down. Dash's confident smile bolstered Twilight into relaxing and becoming a proficient flying in what seemed like no time at all.

They practiced landing several times on the taller hill near Ponyville that Dash had taken a liking to practice over, and Twilight was very familiar with.

Flapping circles around the tall tree at the top of the hill, they rarely stayed on the ground at all, and soon were playing hide and seek around the tree, swooping after each other, and stealing high speed kisses on the close calls. Laughter filled the air as the evening grew darker.

"Well, there's one last thing I have to teach you. How to race!" Dash stated during one of their frequent breaks, both hovering above the ground.

" OK, you're on!" Twilight replied with a smirk, her emotions running so high, she had even been considering some of the stunts that she had almost memorized of Dash's.

"Follow me, and as we speed up, watch how I shape my body and wings."

Dash took off, with Twilight close behind her. As Dash stretched her body out, and angled her wings, Twilight copied her, pushing herself to keep up with Dash. Soon they were both blazing over Ponyville as the sun was starting to set. Twilight pushed even harder and her horn started to glow. Her head hunkered down and body stretched out, she pulled up next to Dash. Dash glanced over, amazement on her face, then she grinned and they went even faster. Twilight's horn started glowing brightly, and air compression cones started to form around both of them as they pushed their skills and magic to the limits.

-~~~~mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim~~~~-

Applejack and Rarity were cuddling out in front of the barn, watching the sunset over Ponyville when they both saw the double streaks of light flash through the sky.

CRACK, CRACKABOOOM!

Two full rainbow explosions blasted out, sparkling with bright purple stars as a rainbow shot over Ponyville, glowing brightly.

"Oh my!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

-~~~~mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim~~~~-

Pinkie Pie was finishing another batch of normal pink cupcakes, just putting them on the counter when the entire house shook. A rainbow flash rocketed from the windows and passed through the entire house. Pinkie blinked and looked down at her new rainbow frosted cupcakes.

She licked one and squinted, smacking her lips. "Awesome!"

-~~~~mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim~~~~-

Flutteryshy had just finished putting a bandage on a poor deer's leg lying on the ground in front of her when the rainbow explosion rocked the entire forest around her. Birds, squirrels, rabbits and all other manner of creatures jumped out of hiding.

"Oh!" she said loudly, then looked around at her new audience, and meekly said, "excuse me."

The birds broke out into song while Flutteryshy stared at the deer in front of her, standing up, even if a bit wobbly, on what had been a broken leg.

"Wow."

-~~~~mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim-mlpfim~~~~-

Both Luna and Celestia were watching the sun set through the window when they saw the rainbow explosion.

"Oh my, big sister! A Double Sonic Rainboom! What does it mean?" she turned to her sister with a puzzled look on her face.

"How extraordinary," the Princess Celestia replied. "How extraordinary indeed. I think we will just have to see."

She smiled softly and put her large white wing around her younger sister, hugging her.

"Yes. I think we will have to see."


End file.
